


Time to say it out loud

by KathleenFGilead



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Doc Holliday vs. the 21st Century, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathleenFGilead/pseuds/KathleenFGilead
Summary: Wynonna meet Doc at the bar. She needs confort. Docs skills at dancing prove very good. And there are lot of things he is good at...Plot ? What plot ? Just need a little more of Doc Holliday, there is really not enough on the web… If you wanna spend some good time with a damn hot gunslinger ? Enjoy.
Relationships: Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Time to say it out loud

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my mother tongue. Please be forgiving with mitakes if there is some.  
> Don't ask me why, but this thing was meant to be written in English and no other way.

She walked in and go straight to the bar, letting herself fall on a stool. Doc was here. He looked at her, raising one eyebrow, as if to ask “What’s going on ?”

  * Pour me a shot.
  * At your service, ma’am.



He took a bottle, set two glasses in front of them, and quickly poured whisky in. She drank hers on one gulp, and put it down abruptly on the counter, just before grabbing the other.

  * Hey ! This one was meant to be mine ! protested Doc, his eyes laughing.
  * I’ve got memories to drown.
  * Nothing whisky can’t fix.
  * Buckets of it, then…
  * That’s bad ? he asked, frowning.
  * Maybe more…



So he refilled her glass to the brim. She took it slowly this time, letting the amber liquor burn its flavors, cinnamon mixed gasoline, in her mouth, in her throat, and going down to fill her stomach, to fill this emptiness, to fill _her_.

  * Again ! she said.



Doc walked around the counter to join her. He obliged. But his look was serious as ever. Stayed there, looking at her, telling nothing, just being there meant everything.

There was a band in the background, playing some good music. Doc didn’t know a lot about modern music, but he surely knew about business. They were real good.

After the fourth shot, she began to feel better. A little less stuck, a little less _real_ , little more alive. She stood up in one move, took Doc’s arm, and asked :

  * Make me dance !



He was reluctant to move.

  * Please, Doc. I need it. She mumbled.



He looked at her with tenderness.

  * Always ready to help, darlin’, but you have to know I don’t handle anything with these modern shakings you call “dance”.
  * Don’t give a fuck about moderns things ! Just use some of your old fashioned tricks ! Do what you’re good at.



He hesitated a second, and then surrendered.

He drove her to the floor, and began to make her waltz, self-assured as he always was, even in this surrealist moment. And curiously, his moves were exactly right with music. And her feelings were exactly rights in his arms. As if everything fit, just for once. As if she could finally let go.

“For a trick, that’s a damn good one.” She thought.

His touch was firm on her back, the background was blurring around, lights brightening the dark as in a dream.

  * There’s lot of things you’re good at, she admitted.
  * Nothing seen yet ! he said, with this rumbly whisper of his, and a little happy-with-him grin which brought sparkles in his eyes.
  * Make me fly, she ordered, drowning herself deeper in his arms.



She was hold by the music, the light, and these hands, these hands... As if her feet didn’t touch the floor anymore. They seemed to evolve in another universe, just for this time lapse, everyone around was fading in this perfect move. She forgot everything, forgot herself in the speed. Live fast, live high, and nothing else mattered.

Every second she was more and more oddly aware of his man body against hers. Somehow, they came to look each other eyes to eyes while turning, dancing, flying… Their eyes anchored each other, in such intimacy… His deep blue eyes were still sparkling, with joy, and something else, something _greedy_. And none of them dared to break this moment. Until the end of the song, which brought back reality. Abruptly. Trapped by gravity.

Not sure to have legs anymore, she dragged herself on the stool, strengthless. Tried to regain her breathe by another shot of whisky. Doc seemed a little out, too. He lit a cigarillo, pumped on it, lost in his thoughts. She took it in her fingers, brought it to her lips as Doc’s eyes followed, inhaled the smoke and slowly blew it.

He gently caressed her arm, just letting his fingers slide down like a feather. And this slightest touch was already sex. It cut her breathe out like a punch in the stomach, lit fireworks of lust in her guts, fuzzy things in the pulp of her fingers. He saw that.

  * Calm down, he said, smiling. At the same time so happy about the effect he had on her, and almost scared to see how powerful it was.



Was it the whisky that told her brain to shut up ? She lifted eyes to meet Doc’s, and spoke it out loud for once.

  * I need you, John Henry Holliday.



He looked surprised, wondering. So she insisted, carried away.

  * I want you. I want you so bad it hurts.



She couldn’t stop it anymore. Too far away.

He leaned by her, his smell of gunpowder, cigarillos, whisky, and wild, like ground and straw, filling her nostrils. The space between their skin decreasing, and feeling already like a touch… Making this hungry thing in her belly burn harder.

  * My whole body hurts… Especially my…



He interrupted her, putting a finger on her lips.

  * It won’t be said Doc Holliday let a woman in need.



He took off his hat.

  * May I help you with this… _hurting_ thing ? he asked, seeming proud and to have much fun.



She could have slapped him for this smug look on his face. Instead she crushed her mouth on his. And he kissed her hungrily, sucking her lips, almost caressing them with his teeth. Then he regained control, gathered his strengths to pull away, just to keep taking her further. As he whispered in her neck, the blow of his breathe made her shiver. She hung on his shoulders.

  * There are things I could do, to cure this pain… He rumbled against her skin.



His mouth kissing her in the neck, and behind the ear, at the same time gently and avidly.

  * Things I could do to your whole body…



His tongue tickling her ear.

  * Especially to your…



He let his phrase unfinished, while sucking and biting her earlobe.

Then he moved back off, leaving her breathless, so close to come, just here in the middle of the bar on this stool. She looked at him, and he looked back, so… _wanting_.

  * If you’re half as gifted with your body than your words promise… (she bit her lower lips, moaning) I’d say we have a deal ! she said in a breath.
  * I’m even better. He said, in a fierce smile that created dimples in his cheeks. He was showing-of, for the pleasure to play. But something told him that with her, it could be true.



And he was right. So much right…

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you like it !


End file.
